Carta de un Amante a su Pareja
by ccmur
Summary: Shino escribe una carta despidiendose de Kiba; éste aprenderá que afrontar el abandono es más duro de lo que esperaba.


**Carta de un Amante a su Pareja**

por Ccmur

**Disclamer:** Tristemente ni Shino ni Kiba me pertenecen, es una lástima. Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

Advertencia: ShinoKiba Shonen Ai

* * *

**Carta de un Amante a su Pareja**

Ese día Kiba llegaba del trabajo y esperaba ver a Shino recostado en la cama leyendo o viendo la televisión o por lo menos en alguna parte de la casa. Sin embargo no encontró nada de eso, de hecho, no encontró a nadie, a excepción de su fiel can que le gemía de un modo cariñoso y feliz por su retorno.

Como es obvio se le hizo raro, pero no pasó a mayores, _'llegará después'_ se dijo; así que su final de jornada transcurrió de la manera más tranquila. Se quedó dormido viendo un programa de concursos por televisión y cuando despertó, en vez de encontrar el confortante calor del cuerpo de su amante al lado, encontró el tacto frío de la tela.

'_Esto comienza a ser algo que no me agrada'_ pensó y metiendo las manos bajo las almohadas de su compañero encontró un pedazo de papel, lo desenvolvió con un sentimiento de vacío y leyó:

_Kiba:_

_A ti. A la persona que he hecho de mi vida algo maravilloso, a quien he amado y con quien he compartido mi vida…_

_Con esta carta, con esta fútil nota te digo adiós. Te digo adiós y me despido de ti sin darte la cara, porque no tengo el valor, pero es algo que al final es inevitable._

_Para serte sincero de verdad esperaba que esto no llegara a pasar nunca, pero el momento llegó y con ello el momento de despedirme de ti, de tomar rumbos y caminos separados._

_Podrás pensar ahora que soy la persona más despreciable de este mundo y si eso te hace sentir mejor, aunque sea por un momento, entonces está bien; si por el contrario no sientes nada está bien de igual modo, pues no tengo derecho a estar en tu pensamiento._

_A tu lado, he vivido los momentos más gratos de mi vida y también algunos que, no hay que porque negarlo, fueron un trago amargo. Te doy las gracias por todo ello. Por estar a mi lado cuando lo necesitaba, por apoyarme, por tolerarme y soportarme cuando se que soy alguien de carácter fuerte, por no retirarte a pesar de que te lo pedí o exigí de diversas maneras, por acogerme en tus brazos cuando el sollozo era incontenible; por las maravillosas noches que se convertían en día sin que siquiera lo notáramos. Por las palabras espetadas con enojo de tu boca, que me hicieron mejorar y convertirme en alguien más tolerante y paciente. También agradezco que te hayas desesperado y decidido no soportar actitudes sin sentido. Por esto y muchas cosas más te doy las gracias. Gracias Kiba._

_El momento ha llegado y con ello la hora de despedirme de manera definitiva y marcharme de tu lado para no poder volver a sentir tu calor, tu caricia o tu esencia nunca más._

_Adios Kiba._

_Atte: A. Shino_

Cuando Inuzuka Kiba terminó de leer esta carta se quedó inmóvil. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y una sensación de vacío lo inundaba. Aún sin saber si lo que estaba experimentando era una pesadilla o la realidad; se levantó se puso una chamarra y decidió salir al aire frío de la mañana, a afrontar su nueva vida solo. A pesar de ir cubierto sintió un horrible frío, pero sabía que éste no pertenecía al clima sino a lo que él sentía. Akamaru que iba a su lado gemía suavemente pues intuía que algo andaba mal.

Kiba creyó que comprar algo para calentarse era lo mejor, tal vez una taza de café ayudaría. Así que se dirigió a un pequeño puesto e hizo fila. La persona delante de él llevaba un abrigo sumamente familiar. ¿Por qué? sin detenerse a analizarlo tomó el hombro del muchacho frente a él y lo obligó a voltearse; se encontró con un rostro desconcertado y un poco asustado, pero tristemente no el rostro que él quería ver.

Estaba desvariando, confundir a Shino con un extraño cualquiera solo demostraba algo: necesitaba despejarse y asumir su nueva situación. Tal vez sería mejor desayunar fuera. El Inuzuka tomó asiento en una mesita de un pequeño café. Alguna vez cuando pasó por ahí con Shino, quedaron en ir a ese lugar. Vaya, por fin venía, pero venía solo. Una señorita tomó su orden y mientras se la traían desmenuzó un pan y se lo dio a Akamaru, cierto no estaba solo, su entrañable compañero estaba ahí con él, siempre lo había estado.

-Gracias amigo.- Era la primera vez que hablaba en el día y sintió su voz un tanto pastosa. ¡Ja! Si Shino lo supiera. Shino…

El tipo que estaba en la mesita frente a la suya, le daba la espalada, y estaba leyendo el periódico, pero… nuevamente Kiba pudo reconocer algo familiar en esa persona, y antes de que le diera la oportunidad como si simplemente le hubiese leído el pensamiento; el tipo se levantó y caminó hacia la derecha. Kiba pudo verle de perfil, y esta vez no había duda.

-¡Shino!- El tipo volteó y Kiba confirmó que ésta vez su intuición si había sido correcta. Caminando más rápido entre la gente el supuesto Aburame se desvaneció.

Kiba regresó a su mesita en el café y vio que la señorita hablaba con Akamaru. Se sentó y le sirvieron su orden. Ya no tenía hambre, así que dejó que su fiel amigo comiera. Mientras, el Inuzuka fue hacía la caja registradora a pagar por el desayuno de su perro, Akamaru no se podía quejar, hoy había engullido un desayuno de tres estrellas para ser un perro.

Le entregó al cajero la nota junto con el dinero y mientras esperaba su cambio alzó la vista para ver con quien trataba. Se quedó helado al ver que era Shino quien le extendía un recibo y su cambio.

-¿Shi…?-

-Joven aquí está su cambio.-

La voz del empleado saco a Kiba de su ilusión, obviamente no era Shino, ni siquiera se le parecía. Kiba tomó su cambio y lo guardó en la chamarra.

-Akamaru, ya nos vamos.-

El can se acomodó a su derecha como siempre y comenzó a caminar al lado de su amo; estaba triste y lo sabía, pero no entendía porque.

Durante su regreso a casa, a ese lugar que ahora le traía un montón de recuerdos y emociones entremezcladas; Kiba pensó _'Así que de esto se trata. Ahora lo veré en cualquier lado, lo imaginaré y creeré que aún está cerca. ¿Es que eso pasa cuando las personas se van? ¿Tendré que superarlo y mientras tanto alucinarlo? ¿Dejar que mis recueros jueguen con migo? ¿Es así como funciona?'_

-Sólo tengo una pregunta que me gustaría hacerle. ¿Por qué?-

* * *

Notas de Autor: Gracias por leer.

Reviews y crítica constructiva son bien recibidos.


End file.
